Pensées sous la douche
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Castiel réfléchit sous la douche au couple qu'il forme désormais avec Dean, et à ce qui a changé entre eux...


**Titre** : Pensées sous la douche  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Genres** : romance et porn  
**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel  
**Nombre de mots** : 2241  
**Commentaires **: écrit pour le 5 acts, sur le thème "shower sex"

* * *

Le sexe avec Dean n'était pas une sinécure.  
Oh, bien sûr, Castiel aussi avait été un peu frustré, toutes ces années à se jeter des regards langoureux sans jamais se toucher ou s'embrasser, sans même s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre - c'était aux yeux de Castiel le plus gros progrès qu'ils avaient fait dans leur relation.  
Mais pour Dean, c'était comme s'il avait ouvert une porte qu'il avait du mal à refermer : il était insatiable. Il voulait tout le temps le caresser - avec ses mains, avec sa bouche - et ça finissait inévitablement par les exciter tous les deux, les faisant terminer l'un sur l'autre, à divers stades de nudité, gémissant et en sueur.  
En plus d'être la victime plus que consentante d'une hausse de libido anormale, Dean était sans cesse à la recherche de nouvelles positions, de nouveaux accessoires, de nouveaux endroits pour les expérimenter.  
Castiel ne détestait pas la curiosité, mais elle aurait été tellement mieux utilisée durant leurs recherches pour vaincre les forces du mal ou empêcher l'apocalypse.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le choc. Il était toujours un ange, malgré ses pouvoirs amoindris, cependant il lui fallait tout de même du temps pour recharger ses batteries.  
Sous la douche, il réfléchissait sur le pourquoi de cette attitude chez Dean. Il ne comprenait pas très bien et n'osait en parler de peur que ça ne fasse partie, comme beaucoup de sujets en rapport avec le sexe, des discussions taboues. Il se perdait donc en conjectures qu'il espérait réalistes.  
Peut-être était-ce l'attrait de la nouveauté.  
Avant Castiel, Dean n'avait jamais connu d'homme, il en était certain.  
Alors certes, l'ange pouvait se targuer de ne pas être tout à fait un homme; mais l'un dans l'autre, cela revenait au même, et sur le plan technique, ils faisaient l'amour comme n'importe quel couple homosexuel. Il était par ailleurs doté de tous les atouts physiques nécessaires à cette pratique, atouts que Dean adorait tripoter, câliner, masser, lécher, sucer, embrasser, et cela était loin de déplaire à Cas, bien qu'il eut du mal à démarrer. Il était un peu comme ces vieilles voitures dont le moteur rechignait jusqu'à ce que le conducteur insiste suffisamment sur l'embrayeur pour le faire ronronner.  
Mais Castiel n'était pas une voiture, et il ne voulait pas n'être qu'une « nouvelle expérience » dans la vie de Dean Winchester.  
Il appréciait de lui permettre de s'épanouir en découvrant ensemble ce qui lui donnait du plaisir. Néanmoins, il craignait que le chasseur ne se lasse de lui une fois qu'il aura acquis toutes les connaissances sur lui-même dont il aurait besoin pour acquérir un meilleur parti. Car, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Castiel se demandait encore comment il avait séduit cet homme. Qu'est-ce qui, chez lui, avait plû assez à l'aîné des Winchester pour le faire « changer de bord » - l'expression ne lui était pas très familière, et il n'en comprenait pas bien le concept. Homme ou femme, quelle différence ?  
Sans cette barrière de la sexualité refoulée, sans ses blocages, ses doutes, qui Dean Winchester pouvait-il devenir ? Que deviendrait l'homme que Castiel aimait passionnément ? Cet homme fragile et fort à la fois, borné, indépendant, fier.  
La réponse, il avait peur de la connaître : un homosexuel dépravé. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Dean ne regardait plus la moindre femme - ni aucun homme. Cas avait pourtant pensé qu'avec sa sensualité exacerbée, il serait d'autant plus sensible à la tentation. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, pas du tout.  
Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.  
Castiel coupa l'eau de la douche, voulant s'appesantir sur cette réflexion surprenante qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre - « Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. ». Le bruit de l'eau le distrayait.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, Dean avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il était toujours à ses côtés, le lâchant rarement d'une semelle du fait de leur travail en commun, tout en le traitant de « bébé en imper » et autres gentillesses du même acabit.  
C'était vexant, et l'ange ne s'était pas spécialement penché sur ses motivations; à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, elles lui paraissaient pourtant évidentes : Dean était inquiet de sa perte progressive de pouvoirs et cherchait à compenser sa faiblesse en le protégeant du mieux dont il était capable. C'était typiquement sa façon de penser, sa façon de faire. Pour le coup, son sens du sacrifice n'avait pas changé.  
Toutefois, il était bien plus détendu, bien moins soucieux qu'auparavant. Il souriait plus, parlait plus. Et pour Cas, c'était agréable, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que Dean lui faisait confiance, lorsqu'il s'ouvrait à lui de la sorte.  
Oui, Dean avait changé. Pendant l'amour, il le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme pour lui transmettre sa chaleur, et bien qu'il ne prononça jamais un mot, Castiel entendait très clairement la prière silencieuse qu'il lui adressait :  
« J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse jamais tomber. »  
« Ses inquiétudes concernant un éventuel délaissement, étaient », pensa soudain Cas, « parfaitement illégitimes et sans fondement ».

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement, provoquant un courant d'air frais qui le fit se retourner.

Dean lui adressa un sourire gêné, et vraiment, Cas se demanda comment il avait pu penser que faire l'amour avec cet homme-là n'était pas une sinécure. Certes, c'était éreintant, mais Deau le valait largement.

Il valait même plus.

- Tu me fais de la place ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'ange.

Ses mains tournèrent les robinets pour rallumer l'eau puis elles trouvèrent leur chemin sur le corps agréable de son vis-à-vis.

- Il n'y a rien dont j'ai plus envie que toi en cet instant, déclara Castiel tout de go.

Dean eut un rire étranglé.

- Est-ce que je suis...bizarre ?, ajouta Cas avec un sérieux qui tranchait avec l'amusement du chasseur.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répliqua Dean en souriant.

Le brun se pencha sur sa bouche et l'embrassa. L'aîné des Winchester soupira d'aise, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant.

- T'aime, murmura-t-il.

Son baiser devînt plus fougueux, son étreinte plus lascive ce fût au tour de Castiel de sourire.

S'ils étaient bizarres tous les deux, alors ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre en somme.

Ou alors il était trop amoureux pour avoir un regard objectif sur la situation et se laissait complètement submerger par ses émotions, ses sensation, l'extase déroutante que lui procurait cette proximité si durement acquise.

Pour l'heure, Dean semblait avoir quelques projets le concernant.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de l'ange, y apposant un suçon bien rouge.

- Dean, chuchota le brun avec désapprobation.

Il était épuisé, et le sexe dans la douche était bien trop acrobatique pour son état actuel.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux un instant, se nichant contre lui. Castiel l'enlaça, facilement attendri par ces démonstrations d'intimité cela lui paraissait en quelque sorte plus sincère que le sexe brut et sauvage, qui ne laissait que peu de place aux gestes affectueux. Lui-même était brusque, empressé, sans retenue : en un mot, égoïste, durant leurs étreintes.

Il aurait tellement aimé y exprimer toute son adoration, y multiplier les preuves d'amour. Toutefois, lorsqu'il était lancé, il avait du mal à s'arrêter. Il devait satisfaire ses désirs dans l'urgence, sous peine d'en mourir de frustration.

Il était peut-être aussi accroc que Dean à leurs parties de jambes en l'air, tout compte fait.

Ce dernier se détacha un peu de lui pour caresser pensivement son torse. Castiel frissonna sans faire de commentaires. Les doigts de Dean descendirent entre ses cuisses et s'emparèrent de son sexe flasque.

Cela mit Cas mal à l'aise, le faisant déglutir, dans l'attente de voir la réaction de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné.

Il imprima sur sa verge une pression accompagnée d'un mouvement saccadé de va-et-vient très lent. L'ange pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre le contact était glissant à cause de l'eau, sensuel, brûlant. Il sentit rapidement l'excitation lui emplir les veines, une boule de chaleur se former au creux de ses reins.

Dean décalotta le gland, caressant le bout rougi avec son pouce qui faisait de petits cercles sur le dessus. Puis il s'agenouilla, tout en baisers humides.

- Tu n'as pas à..., s'exclama vivement le brun, les jambes un peu flageolantes.

- C'est difficile de résister..., gronda le chasseur, la voix rauque de luxure. Ne t'inquiète pas...ça va être bon.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il regarda Dean effleurer ses bourses avec son nez et lécher le dessous de sa queue en train de raidir. Il le vit couler une main sur son propre entrejambe, remarquant ainsi qu'il bandait déjà.

Son souffle haletant et sa langue chaude sur son pénis le firent gémir.

Dean sourit, l'air satisfait il chuchota :

- Tu n'as rien à faire. Rien à dire...

Ses doigts se resserrèrent en un étau délicieux sur le sexe de Cas, tandis que le chasseur tétait timidement le bout. Il ajouta, le regard brillant.

- Je t...je m'occupe de tout.

Le cœur de Castiel tressaillit. Un bref instant, il avait cru que Dean allait...oh, mais c'était ridicule. Dean n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les déclarations d'amour.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de montrer toute sa dévotion en enfournant dans sa bouche la queue durcie par ses soins attentifs.

Cas poussa un râle rauque et se retînt comme il put contre les parois carrelées de la douche. La fraîcheur sous ses paumes lui permit de reprendre assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour baisser les yeux. La vision lui arracha un nouveau grognement et il renversa la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte en forme de O.

Ses hanches s'agitèrent contre son gré. Il voulait presser le visage entre ses cuisses, le forcer à le prendre entièrement mais il savait que c'était impossible. C'était pourtant difficile de se retenir, et ses bras tremblaient à force d'être tendus.

Il avait peur de céder à l'instinct bestial qui le possédait dans ces moments-là. Il pouvait reprocher à Dean son manque de maîtrise, cependant, au fond il était le même.

Il avait envie de le baiser. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un hédonisme égoïste. Au contraire, le désir, la passion, le plaisir et la tendresse, tout l'engloutissait dans un tourbillon de sensations qui semblaient ne plus lui appartenir, car trop intenses, trop présentes. Et son esprit devenait une spirale de _sexe sexe sexe oh oui baise-le putain oui je veux je VEUX !_. Il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. C'était insupportable.

C'était la meilleure chose au monde.

- Je...aaaah !

Il ne voulait pas se conduire en animal il craignait de perdre ses sentiments en route malgré tout.

Les lèvres pulpeuses se serrèrent sur son sexe, l'aspirant plus profondément. La douceur avec laquelle Dean le suçait le faisait flageoler sur ses jambes. Il n'y a jamais eu plus attentionné, plus amoureux que son amant si avide de son toucher.

Tremblant toujours, Cas glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du garçon, cherchant à le rassurer – s'il était besoin. De lui exprimer sa gratitude. Il caressa gentiment son crâne, perdu dans l'extase.

Le chasseur geignit de plaisir, les vibrations de sa gorge se répercutant sur sa verge Cas gronda. Ces petits gestes d'affection étaient rares, et pourtant c'était le meilleur moyen de montrer à Dean ce qu'il ressentait.

Sauf que contrairement à l'aîné des frères, ce n'était pas naturel pour lui de « montrer » son affection – surtout durant le sexe.

Castiel perdait son sang froid. Pas Dean.

Il voulait toujours jouir en premier, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Dean pensait à l'ange en premier, toujours mais il sait aussi le faire languir, pour que ça dure plus longtemps, pour qu'ils prennent du plaisir à deux, en même temps. C'était adorable.

La bouche de Dean se mût sur la queue de Cas d'avant en arrière, très lentement. Le brun essaya de forcer la cadence, mais il ne faisait que suivre le rythme instauré, irrésistiblement attiré dans cette antre chaude qui le frustrait tant.

Et Cas réagissait très mal à la frustration il appuya fermement contre la nuque du chasseur pour l'obliger à accélérer.

Dean se laissa guider avec complaisance, accueillant son membre viril en lui. L'ange lâcha un hoquet sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui le frappa dans le ventre quand il sentit la contraction de la gorge sur sa queue. Il s'écarta et jouit en couinant comme un animal blessé.

Lorsque ce fût fini, il était encore plus épuisé, le corps brûlant. Toutefois, le désir l'habitait encore, pesant sur lui comme un poids presque physique.

Dean s'essuya la joue, les lèvres rougies et brillantes. Il se redressa et son genou craqua il fit la grimace, et elle se transforma en sourire absolument charmeur.

- A toute à l'heure...

Il s'éclipsa malgré les protestations de Castiel. Enroulé dans une serviette autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle de bain en laissant la porte ouverte.

L'ange jura entre ses dents dans un réflexe très humain. Il changeait, il apprenait.

Maladroitement, il se savonna. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

Rejoindre Dean. Après tout, il était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'il avait ce qu'il mérite.

Un petit ricanement lui échappa tandis qu'il coupait enfin l'eau de la douche.


End file.
